Uma Segunda Chance
by Nicole Magnus
Summary: Quando Draco perde Gina, tem uma segunda chance de tornar seu futuro diferente, não cometer o mesmo erro de antes.
1. Prólogo

Uma Segunda Chance

Prólogo

Draco andava pra cima e pra baixo fazia uma hora na frente daquele quarto. Não gostava de esperar e já estava nervoso há tempos. Dois curandeiros já entraram, mas não disseram nada. Não gostava de curandeiros, porque eles eram trouxas, como iriam curar alguém sem poder usar magia? Estava ficando preocupado, quando viu duas cabeças vermelhas vindo em sua direção. Eram a Sra Weasley e seu cunhadinho preferido Rony Weasley. A sra Weasley chegou preocupada ao ver a cara do genro.

- Como ela está?

- Faz uma hora que estou aqui sem saber a resposta!

- Você já sabe se deram a poção a ela?

- Já! Faz mais ou menos meia hora.

- Então é só esperar, logo você vai poder vê-la. – Dizendo isso, a Sra Weasley se acalmou e sentou em umas cadeiras que tinha no corredor.

- Esperar? Faz uma hora que estou esperando sem noticias e a Gina lá dentro! – Explodiu Draco, só não berrando porque estava em um hospital.

- Olha como você fala com a minha mãe, Malfoy! - Ficando cada fez mais vermelho enquanto falava – Só não quebro a sua cara porque estamos em um hospital e porque você é marido da minha irmã!

- Se é só por isso, é melhor a gente brigar aqui mesmo. Estamos em um hospital e vai ser mais rápido socorrer você! – Aumentando o tom de voz e se aproximando de Rony.

- Vocês dois, por favor! – Sra Weasley levantou rapidamente e ficou entre os dois – Rony sente-se e fique de boca calada. - Rony se sentou mirando um olhar ameaçador a Draco – E você, Draco, espera um pouco mais, tive sete filhos e sei como a coisa funciona.

Draco, ao ouvir isso, se acalmou um pouco. Sabia que ela tinha razão. Ela colocou sete filhos no mundo, sabe como são essas coisas de cor e salteado. Quando Draco se cansou de ficar andando de um lado para o outro, sentou-se nas cadeiras na frente da sala. Ele mal acabara de sentar e escutara Gina gritar.

- O que esta acontecendo lá dentro? – Perguntando a Sra Weasley.

- Deve estar nascendo! – Disse a Sra Weasley muito calma - Acalme-se!

- Me acalmar, minha mulher está sofrendo lá dentro e você pede para eu me acalmar? - Draco começou a se zangar novamente.

- Olha aqui Malfoy, te disse pra não falar assim com minha mãe! – Rony se levantou para encarar Draco.

- Vocês dois, parem, por favor! – A sra Weasley tentava acalmar os dois.

- Olha aqui você, Weasley, eu... – Neste momento Draco foi interrompido por um dos curandeiros, que entrou com noticias de Gina.

- Sr Malfoy, meus parabéns, é um lindo menino. Sua esposa quer vê-lo. – Draco, sem pensar entrou correndo para ver Gina e seu filho. Ao entrar, viu o outro curandeiro arrumar a criança nos braços de Gina.

Ele tinha saído e deixado Gina com Tommy. Tommy tinha cinco anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos como os de Gina, mas era pálido como Draco. Eles moravam em um apartamento pequeno em Londres. Gina estava preocupada, pois Draco tinha saído e não tinha falado aonde ia, e ele não era de fazer isso.

Tommy já tinha ido para a cama e Draco não havia chegado. Ele saiu de manhã e já tinha anoitecido. Por volta de 10 horas da noite, Gina estava no quarto quando escutou alguém aparatando na sala e foi correndo ver quem era.

- Draco, que bom que você chegou, estava preocupada! – Dizia Gina, andando em direção a Draco – Você está com fome?

- Sai da minha frente, Weasley! – Draco falou isso empurrando Gina no sofá. Em seguida entrou no quarto do Tommy e trancou-o com magia.

- Draco! Draco! Abre a porta! – Gina levantou-se do empurrão e correu para a porta do quarto, batendo nela – Draco, abre essa porta! - Gina estava preocupada com Draco. Nunca tinha se comportado assim com ela e recentemente seu pai, Lucio Malfoy, tinha fugido de Azkaban.

Gina tinha desistido de bater na porta e pedir que Draco a abrisse, mas alguns minutos depois, Tommy começou a chorar. Ela ficou preocupada e começou a chamar Draco de novo. Nada acontecia e Tommy chorava cada vez mais alto e intensamente. Ela começou a chorar, sentia que havia algo de errado no quarto. Ela socava a porta cada vez mais forte ao ouvir o choro de Tommy aumentar. Gritava o nome de Draco e depois o de Tommy, e a angustia aumentava. Até que Tommy parou de chorar de repente, o quarto ficou quieto e a angustia de Gina aumentou com isso. Gina estava sentada no chão, encostada na parede de cabeça baixa chorando, quando Draco saiu do quarto.

- Meu trabalho já está feito, vou dormir. – Draco terminou a frase e foi para o quarto. Gina se levantou e foi até a porta do quarto de Tommy. Tommy estava na cama, e quando Gina chegou perto, viu que ele estava morto.

Draco levantou no dia seguinte e viu que Gina não estava ao seu lado. Levantou-se da cama e foi para a cozinha tentar encontrá-la. Viu que ela não estava lá e foi até o quarto de Tommy. Quando chegou na frente do quarto viu Gina chorando sobre o corpo de Tommy.

- Quem fez isso? QUEM?

- Você!

- Vai jogar na minha cara de novo? Já foi provado que eu não fiz por querer, foi meu pai, e não eu! – Draco gritava isso para Gina pela milésima fez aquela semana. Faziam oito meses que Tommy tinha morrido e foi provado que Draco estava sob a maldição imperius quando matou a criança.

- Eu to cansada, Draco! Eu não agüento mais! Eu quero me separar, quero o divórcio! – Gina gritava

- Ótimo! Assim vai acabar minha tortura! – Gritava Draco também.

- Ótimo, vou pra casa dos meus pais!

- Perfeito! – Ao dizer isso Draco aparatou pra longe de casa.


	2. Papeis e mais papeis

Capitulo 1 – Papeis e mais papeis

Gina terminava de revisar alguns papeis sobre o caso que tinha aceitado. Ela era uma das melhores "advogadas" do Ministério. Estava lendo a ultima folha, quando alguém bateu na porta. Gina perguntou quem era, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Mônica Morgan! – Diz a outra entrando na sala – Eu trouxe mais alguns papeis sobre o caso contra o Ministério dos Estados Unidos.

- Ótimo! Deixa em cima da mesa, quando tiver tempo eu dou uma olhada – Olhando de Mônica para o papel em sua mão.

- Mas o ministro quer pra semana que vem! – Disse apressadamente ao ouvir Gina – Ordens superiores.

- Ah não! Eu ainda vou ter com o outro advogado do caso! – Lamentando o que acabou de escutar.

- Eu sinto muito, Gina, mas foi o Cross que mandou. Você sabe que quando Harrison Cross manda, quer na hora. – Lembrava a Gina

- Tá certo! – Se conformava com a noticia – Já entendi! – Depois disso Mônica saiu da sala e deixou Gina sozinha

Quando deu o horário do almoço, Gina saiu com alguns papeis que Mônica havia trazido para entregar a Mary, sua secretária, para levar ao outro advogado do caso. Ao sair da sala, percebeu que Mary não estava, então decidiu levar ela mesma as papeladas. Chagando, viu que a secretária já tinha saído para o almoço, então bateu na porta para certificar se tinha alguém na sala. Ao bater ouviu uma voz de dentro da sala pedindo para entrar e a obedeceu.

- Oi, Virginia! – Cumprimentou Draco, após Gina entrar – O que deseja?

- Vim trazer esses papeis sobre o caso do Ministério dos Estados Unidos. – Informava Gina. Ela olhava para Draco que estava sentado na mesa olhando para ela. De frente para a mesa, encostado na parede, tinha um sofá de dois lugares, um deles estavam a noiva de Draco, Amanda Spezzato – Olá, Spezzato! – Ela a cumprimentava por pura educação, não gostava de Spezzato.

- Vou bem, cansada com os preparativos do casamento, mas bem! – Disse Spezzato quase cuspindo as palavras.

- São só estes papeis, Virginia? – Draco interrompeu Amanda. Não gostava quando Amanda se encontrava com Gina, sabia que Amanda sentia ciúmes e provocava Gina.

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Draco, voltou a olhá-lo sem dar atenção a Amanda – Não, tem mais papeis na minha sala. Depois peço para Mary trazer o resto!

- Tudo bem, vou estar esperando.

- Okay! Então já vou! – Dizendo isso Gina se encaminhava até a porta, mas foi interrompida por Amanda.

- Espero que você apareça no casamento sábado, Weasley! – Amanda dizia isso olhando para o grande anel de noivado no seu dedo. Era de ouro com uma pedra de diamante, simples, mas caro.

- Não gastaria tempo, nem dinheiro indo ao seu casamento Spezzato. Tenho coisas muito melhores pra fazer no dia. – Gina disse, ficando irritada com a arrogância de Amanda.

- Sei que está com dor de cotovelo, Weasley. Ainda não se conformou que perdeu o Draco. – Ao ouvir isso Draco olhou pra Gina para ver qual seria a reação dela, Gina nem percebeu que ele a fitara.

- Pode ficar, não estou pedindo de volta, já tenho compromisso sábado. – Gina se arrependeu depois de ter dito aquilo, mas não retirou o que disse – Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes, é de todo coração!

- Pode deixar, Weasley, seremos muito felizes, você vai ver! – Desta vez quem disse foi Draco e Gina percebeu que tinha feito algo de errado.

- Então... tchau! – E se retirou da sala arrependida de ter dito aquilo e se repreendendo.

Ela estava andando pelos corredores do Ministério não sabendo pra onde ia, estava no mundo da lua quando se tocou que tinha alguém lhe chamando.

- Gina, ta desligada mesmo, em! – Se virou e viu que era um amigo do Ministério, Daniel Manson. Ele tinha estudado com Gina, em Hogwarts, e tinha sido da Grifinória também.

- Desculpa, Dan, to pensando em outras coisas! – Disse gina se virando pra ver o amigo.

- Será que você pode compartilhar seus pensamentos comigo, num gostoso almoço italiano. – Gina vez uma cara de "Não to muito afim", mas vendo a cara dela disse rapidamente – Você não precisa comer, é só me acompanhar. E se quiser eu pago seu almoço também?

- Ta certo! – Gina se rendeu ao ver a cara de piedade do amigo.

Gina já tinha voltado do almoço de barriga cheia. Dissera que não iria comer nada para Daniel, mas não resistiu aos pratos fabulosos. Tinha se despedido de Daniel e foi para sua sala. Chegando, encontrou um bilhete para ela.

i Srta. Weasley

Recebi uma coruja da babá de minha filha, dizendo que ela esta com febre altíssima. Não gostaria de sair sem avisar, mas a srta não estava, então escrevi este bilhete. Amanhã estarei ai mais cedo pra compensar minha saída.

Agradecida, Mary. /i 

Não era a primeira vez que Mary fazia aquilo na semana, sua filha estava doente e precisava cuidar dela. Entro na sala e abriu a primeira gaveta de sua mesa.

Lá estava, uma foto dos três, ela, Draco e Tommy. Os três estavam sorrindo na foto e pareciam felizes. Já tinha se passado seis anos depois da morte de Tommy, mas ela nunca iria se esquecer das coisas que eles passaram juntos. Seus olhos começaram se encher de água e duas lagrimas caíram do seu olho. Deixou a foto em cima da mesa e voltou a ler os documentos e papeis sobre o caso. Já tinha passado cinco horas desde que começou a ler os papeis e não percebeu que já anoitecera. Escutou alguém bater na porta e mandou entrar.

- Eu vim buscar os papeis do caso! – Era Draco que tinha acabado de entrar na sala – Já terminou de revisá-los?

- Terminei esses. – Apontando pra uma pilha de papeis em cima da mesa - Pode levar se quiser. – Seguiu, com os olhos, Draco pegar os papeis e decidiu quebrar o silêncio – Desculpa, não queria ter dito aquilo.

- Aquilo o quê? – Draco se fingia de desentendido – Não sei do quê você esta falando!

- Não se faça de desentendido, Draco Malfoy, eu te conheço muito bem e sei que você ficou bravo quando eu dizia aquilo pra Spezzato. – Gina se levantou e começou a falar alto, quase gritando.

- Me conhece muito bem? – Começando a falar no mesmo tom de voz de Gina - Você não conhece nem a palma da sua mão direito, vai me conhecer como? – Falava com ironia no tom de voz – Acha que me conhece só porque fomos casados, tenha paciência, Virginia Weasley!

- Sim, conheço muito bem! – E a briga começou – Sei que você não gosta de demonstrar seu sentimentos e eu sou a única que sei decifrá-los nos seus olhos. – E começou a olhar profundamente dentro daqueles olhos acinzentados – E você estava com raiva quando disse aquilo.

- Pense o que quiser, mas sei o que você sente também e não precisa ser um especialista ou te conhecer muito pra saber que você esta com ciúmes. – E desviou seu olhar do dela e se virou, ficando de costas pra ela.

- E se eu estiver? – Ele se virou novamente, fitando-a, Gina abaixou a cabeça ao ver que ele tinha se surpreendido com a resposta – O problema é meu e você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Tenho sim. – Se aproximando dela – Porque é de mim que você esta com ciúmes. – Se aproximou dela até ficar bem perto – Esta com ciúmes de mim?

- N...n...não! – Tentando convencer ela mesma.

- Virginia, diga a verdade! – Disse, levantando a cabeça dela para a olhar nos olhos – Você ainda me ama?

Tirando força não sabendo da onde, Gina olhou nos olhos dele e disse que não, sabia que estava enganando ele, que soltou o queixo dela e se afastou pegando as folhas que tinha em cima da mesa, e ela mesma. Ele estava saindo da sala quando se virou pra Gina.

- Também sinto falta dele, Virginia! – Olhou rapidamente para foto e voltou a fitá-la – E sinto falta dos nossos tempos também! – E saiu da sala.

Ela se jogou no sofá que tinha na sala e quase se bateu por não dizer que o amava, mas ela estava tão cansada que pegou mais alguns dos papeis que sobraram, a varinha e aparatou pra casa.


	3. Uma visita inesperada

**NA.: Obrigada pelas reviews LolitaMalfoy e Miaka-ELA**

Uma visita inesperada

Ela acordou meio indisposta naquele dia. Fez o que era de costume, tomou um banho demorado, se enrolou no roupão, vestiu a primeira roupa que vira e seguiu pra cozinha. Lá uma coruja cinza a esperava com o Profeta Diário em uma das patas e uma bolsinha de couro na outra. Pagou a coruja e se sentou para tomar café da manhã e ler o jornal. Ao terminar, deixou as coisas do jeito que estava, deixou o jornal em cima da mesa, foi até a sala pegou alguns papéis e aparatou pro Ministério.

Ao chegar lá, foi até a sala dela e jogou todos aqueles papéis sobre um espaço livre que tinha entre outros papéis sobre a mesa. Mal tinha acabado de chegar e Mônica já chegava apressada, e sem dúvida, com ordens superiores.

- Gina, hoje você vai ter trabalho em dobro e eu vim aqui te ajudar! – falava sem fôlego nenhum.

- Bom dia Mônica, eu também vou bem – falava Gina, de um modo irônico – Por que trabalho em dobro? Eu já pensava que estava fazendo isso.

- Malfoy não vem hoje e nem nas próximas duas semanas, então vai ter que cuidar da parte dele também! – sentando na cadeira na frente de Gina.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – ficando preocupada.

- Você esqueceu? Ele vai casar amanhã com aquela mocréia da Spezzato.

- Nossa! Já é amanhã! – tinha se esquecido totalmente do casamento, fora na terça que ela tinha falado com Draco pela última vez.

- É, mas não vamos falar de coisas tristes, e sim importantes! – Mônica mudara de assunto – Fiquei sabendo que esses papéis serão os últimos antes da audiência do mês que vem.

- Que bom, porque até averiguarmos tudo, não daria mais tempo. Vai, vamos começar que vem muito trabalho pela frente.- Gina e Mônica ficaram a tarde inteira arrumando e verificando a papelada do Ministério. Na hora do almoço elas nem saíram da sala. Pediram para Mary trazer algo no próprio escritório, para poderem terminar de uma vez tudo aquilo e terem folga no fim-de-semana.

Quando terminaram, e não foi muito tarde, foram esticar as pernas e jantar no restaurante italiano que tinha lá perto. Depois, foi para casa levando alguns papéis, para ter certeza do que ia fazer na audiência. Chegou em casa, colocou os papéis em cima da mesa e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordou despreocupada, pois não teria que ir ao Ministério, mas sentia uma angústia que não sabia explicar de onde vinha e nem o por quê dela. Levantou, tomou um banho demorado, se vestiu e aparatou para a casa de seus pais, A Toca. Quando chegou lá, sua mãe estava na cozinha, preparando o café.

- Oi mãe! – beijando o rosto da mãe – Como a senhora está?

- Bem, minha filha! – Correspondendo o beijo no rosto da filha – E como anda o processo? Seu pai falou que você está toda atarefada!

- O processo anda bem, o caso também, mas estou quase morta por causa disso! – Gina se atirou na primeira cadeira que viu e pegou algumas salsichas que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Você parece mesmo cansada. Tome café e vá para o seu quarto descansar. – virando para ela – Ele está do mesmo jeito que você deixou da última vez, então coma e suba.

Gina não pensou duas vezes e fez o que a mãe mandou rapidamente. Encheu o estômago e subiu para o seu antigo quarto. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou o quarto do mesmo jeito que deixara há duas semanas atrás, quando dormiu n'A Toca. Gostava de passar dias na casa dos seus pais, sentia como se fosse criança novamente e relembrava momentos de sua infância. Ao deitar na cama, o sono veio rapidamente, mas ela dormiu preocupada, pois ainda sentia a angústia em seu peito.

Ao acordar, ainda sentia a angústia, mas não ligou muito para ela. Arrumou sua cama, como sempre fazia, e desceu. Ao chegar na sala, viu seu pai sentado no sofá, lendo O Profeta Diário.

- Bom dia pai! – Se aproximando dele e o beijando no rosto, como fizera com a mãe.

- Boa tarde, você quer dizer! – Dobrando o jornal e o colocando em seu lado – Sua mãe me falou que você estava dormindo no seu quarto. Cansada com o processo?

- O senhor sabe, muita correria, mas tudo indo bem! – disse, sentando ao lado dele e pegando sua mão.

- E... você está bem? – Perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Sim, porque eu não estaria? – Perguntou, olhando desconfiada para o pai.

- Por nada, querida, por nada!

- Gina, você já levantou? Deveria ter descansado mais um pouco! – Falou Molly, entrando pela porta da sala.

- Eu já estou bem descansada, mãe. Não preciso dormir mais, não se preocupe! – Olhando pra mãe.

- Está certo, então venham, o almoço está pronto! – se retirando da sala.

- Já? Que horas são?

- 12:30h – Respondeu olhando para a filha.

- Dormi tanto assim? – se levantando e indo em direção à cozinha.

- Pelo que sua mãe falou, sim! – seguindo a filha.

Sentando-se à mesa, ao lado do pai, que sentava na ponta, e de frente para a mãe, se serviu e começou a comer, conversando assuntos sobre as lojas de Fred e Jorge, e a vida de todos os Weasley's e Harry, que agora fazia parte da família como se fosse um Weasley.

Gina só saiu da casa de seus pais ao anoitecer, depois do jantar. Levou uma bronca por não dormir lá, mas conseguiu convencer a mãe que tinha mais trabalho pra fazer.

Ao chegar em casa, não queria fazer nada. Sentou no sofá, pegou o controle e ligou a televisão. Adorava fazer isso. Apesar de ser um instrumento trouxa, gostava de passar horas assistindo filmes. Conjurou um balde de pipoca, um copo de refrigerante e ficou assistindo um filme que começara agora. Quando terminou o filme, foi até a cozinha, lavou a louça e arrumou o cômodo. Foi até o seu quarto, deu um jeito nele e foi tomar um banho de banheira, para relaxar um pouco. Quando saiu do banho, já era umas 11:30h da noite. Vestiu um short curto e uma camiseta larga, para se sentir à vontade. Ao colocar a camiseta, se lembrou que estava sentindo uma angústia muito forte, mas se lembrara que ela tinha passado enquanto assistia ao filme.

Quando estava secando o cabelo, a campainha tocou e ficou surpresa, "!Quem poderia ser uma hora dessas?" pensou, enquanto se encaminhava pra porta. Quando viu quem era no olho mágico da porta, se espantou ainda mais. Destrancou a porta e a abriu.

- Draco!


	4. O fim

**3- O fim**

- Draco!

- Oi! Será que eu posso entrar? – Olhando para ela, se apoiando no batente da porta.

- Oh! Claro! – Abrindo mais a porta para Draco poder entrar – Desculpa! – Ela observou que ele estava com um smoking preto todo amarrotado, segurava seu paletó nas costas e sua gravata estava desmanchada no pescoço.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar, você estava dormindo? – Olhando Gina de cima a baixo.

- Não, mas o que aconteceu? – passando a mão nos cabelos molhados – Você não deveria estar com sua... com a Spezzato? – Apontando para se sentar.

- Sim, mas... – Parou por um momento – Eu não quero ser mal-educado com você, Virgínia, mas eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso!

- Tudo bem! – Se sentando ao lado dele – Você gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Água, Suco?

- Não, obrigado! – olhando para ela.

- Quer algo pra comer? Alguma coisa? – Baixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios joelhos. Estava se sentindo incomodada com o olhar dele.

- Não, estou bem – ainda olhando para ela. Gostava de olhá-la, não sabia nem o por quê de estar lá, mas sabia que precisava da presença dela, se sentia bem. Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, em silêncio, Draco percebeu que Gina estava incomodada com aquilo – Ah! Você poderia deixar eu dar uma olhada nos papéis do processo?

- Claro! Eu vou pegar! – e se levantou, passando na frente do Draco. Este a observou até ela entrar no quarto. Ficou olhando o apartamento, era quase igual ao que eles moravam. Ela reapareceu na sala com os papéis e entregou para ele.

- Ai estão todos os papéis. – Sentando ao lado dele.

- Vou dar uma olhada aqui mesmo. Se não tiver problema, é claro...

- Não... tudo bem! Se quiser pode ver na cozinha... Já estou enjoada deles mesmo! – Gina disse com um meio sorriso no rosto – Eu vou ficar aqui na sala assistindo TV, pode ficar à vontade!

- Obrigado! – Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha, ela o seguiu – Não se preocupe, eu vou tentar terminar o mais cedo possível.

- Não precisa... pode demorar o tempo que quiser! Tem comida na geladeira se ficar com fome. - Lançando um sorriso amistoso a ele.

Draco ficou na cozinha analisando a papelada. Não lembrava exatamente como fora parar ali, só sabia que estava no jardim da Mansão Malfoy tomando um ar fresco e decidiu sair. Aparatou em frente ao prédio de Gina e subiu. Aquela noite ele sabia que tinha que ficar perto dela. Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer as lembranças daquela noite, então se concentrou nos papéis em cima da mesa.

Já estava cansado, e observou o relógio que tinha sobre a geladeira e viu ser muito tarde. Levantou-se e foi em direção à sala. Gina estava dormindo no sofá com a televisão ligada. Ele parou e ficou-a observando. Há seis anos não a via daquele jeito, tão frágil. Foi até o sofá e a pegou no colo, indo em direção ao quarto, sentia seu perfume como se fosse a primeira vez. Colocou-a na cama e continuou a observando. Queria sentir novamente sua pele macia, então pousou sua mão no rosto dela, que acordou instantaneamente. Ficaram se olhando, então Draco abaixou-se e beijou Gina, sendo retribuído. Ela passou suas mãos sobre a nuca de Draco, massageando-a, Draco manteve uma mão sobre o pescoço de Gina e outra em sua cintura. Gina então interrompeu o beijo empurrando Draco.

- Hoje não era o seu casamento?

- Era não, foi.

- Você casou? – Draco afirmou com a cabeça – E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não sei. – Levantou-se da cama, passou a mão na cabeça, alisando os cabelos e virou-se, fitando-a – Eu precisava sair de lá, não me pergunte por quê, eu só precisava.

- Você não tem nada que fazer aqui – Levantando-se da cama também – Você é um homem casado e devia estar com sua mulher, vai embora!

- Você não quer que eu vá!

- VAI EMBORA! – Começando a chorar.

- Não!

- VAI EMBOOOORA! VAI FICAR COM A SUA ESPOZINHA!

- Não vou sair daqui! Vou ficar com você! – A puxando e dando-lhe outro beijo, mas a raiva de Gina era maior que a vontade de beijá-lo, então ela o empurrou e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

- Sai da minha casa, Malfoy. – Disse pausadamente, como se tivesse mantido a calma, e enfatizou o nome. Vendo que Gina estava com olhos cheios de lágrimas, deu meia volta, foi até a sala, pegou seu paletó e aparatou para a mansão. Gina se jogou na cama, começando a chorar novamente até cair no sono.

Aparatou no hall da mansão. Subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto. Ao entrar se deparou com Amanda, sua esposa. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona verde musgo, vestida com uma camisola vermelha e os braços cruzado sobre o peito.

- Por onde você estava? Eu o esperei a noite toda. Você sumiu da festa, eu tive que inventar desculpas para nossos convidados, você nem se importo com... – Draco passou pelo quarto fingindo que não escutava, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta – Draco! DRACO!.

- O que você quer, Amanda? – Disse, após sair do banheiro com apenas uma calça preta de seda.

- O que eu quero? Eu quero saber onde você estava, por que saiu no meio da festa de casamento? Você passou a noite inteira fora, na nossa noite de núpcias e...

- Amanda, nós já transamos antes e nós vamos transar de novo, não se preocupe – Amanda fez uma cara de indignação – Eu saí para tomar um ar, estava precisando, agora se você parar de falar eu vou poder dormir – E se jogou na cama.- Dormir? Você vai dormir? Draco, é nossa noite de...

- EU SEI, TÁ BOM? Eu estou cansado, trabalhei a noite toda e agora quero dormir, será que dá?

- Trabalhou a noite toda? Você não estava no escrit... – Parou de repente, como se algo tivesse clareado em sua mente. Draco agradeceu a Slytherin por ela ter parado de falar, mas não foi por muito tempo - Você estava com a Weasley.

- Quê?

- Nem no dia do nosso casamento, você não respeitou nem isso.

- Do que você está falando? Mas é claro que eu não fui na casa da Virginia, pra que eu iria lá?

- Eu sei lá. Você nunca a esqueceu, sempre fica falando dela, em como ela é perfeita. Mas isso vai mudar hoje! - E em um movimento rápido, pegou a varinha e conjurou cordas para amarrar Draco – Ela não vai mais atrapalhar, não a mim!

- O que você vai fazer, Amanda? Me solta daqui! - Vendo ela colocar um casaco e pegar algo em uma de suas gavetas – Sabe Draco, ela é uma nojenta adoradora de trouxas e deve ser tratada como uma!

- O que você vai fazer? Se você a machucar, eu juro Amanda, você vai se arrepender! – Tentando se soltar das amarras.

- Oras, querido, eu vou matá-la como a uma trouxa - Tirando uma adaga de um abrigo de pano – Morrerá sangrando, assim ela não vai mais nos perturbar!

- Não, Amanda! – Ela foi em direção a ele, deu-lhe um selinho e saiu do quarto – NÃO, AMANDA! AMANDA!

Ele estava perdido, Amanda iria matar Gina e seria por sua culpa. Desde que tinha se apaixonado por Gina, estragara-lhe a vida. Tinham se reencontrado no curso de advocacia e desde então ela entrou na sua vida. Antes de terminarem, Gina tinha engravidado e largado o curso. Sua mãe, ao saber que iria casar com uma Weasley, lhe tirou a fortuna, pensando que Draco iria desistir, e viveram precariamente. Após todo o ocorrido durante o casamento, se separaram e ela terminou o curso, trabalhando juntos depois. Sua vida voltara como era antes, sua mãe devolveu sua fortuna, ele noivou com uma puro-sangue de uma ótima família, mas ainda amava Gina. Agora, por causa desse amor, ela iria morrer. Draco se mexia o suficiente para tentar se soltar. Quando conseguiu, sentiu que era tarde demais e aparatou direto pra lá.

- Virginia? – aparatou na sala chamando-a, estava tudo organizado – Virginia? – Foi em direção ao quarto e viu a porta entreaberta – Virginia! – Ela estava em cima da cama com o punhal cravado no peito.

- Dra...co, Spe...

- Shh! Não fala nada, vou levá-la ao hospital.

- N... não!

- Sim, eu não posso perdê-la novamente. – passando a mão em seu rosto.

- Não... vai! – E pediu para tirar o colar que ela estava usando – Vou querer... de volta – Draco Confirmou com a cabeça – Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo – Passou a mão em seu rosto, limpando uma lágrima e depois caiu morta no chão. Gina estava morta.

* * *

**N.A: Pra começar, eu vou demorar mto pra atualizar, capas q soh no final do ano, entaum pra vcs q estaum acompanhando a fic, naum tente me matar pela demora.**

**Segundo, naum me matem por ter matado a Gina, sempre tem uma tragédia para a estória ficar boa.**

**e terceiro, mto obrigada pelas reviews, eh minha primeira fic e eu estou recebendo mto apoio de vcs, thanks.**


End file.
